


Life goes on

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Broken. Healed. Stronger. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy lost a loved one during the attack of New York, and she’s trying to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

_Dear Diary,_

_I am tired of funerals. And I don’t like that every page of you begins with a pre-printed “Dear diary,”. What if I don’t want to be nice to you? What if I had a bad day and it sounds fake?_

Darcy put the pen down and covered her face with her hands as if trying to keep the tears back. But they still fell, staining yet another page of her diary. She supposed she should be happy she could finally cry. The numbness had been worse.

It had been a month since the attack of New York when she lost her Uncle and they – meaning Uncle Clark’s friends – hadn’t been able to book a church for the funeral until today. There were just so many dead.

The ceremony had been horrible and awkward, especially when everyone expected Darcy to hold a speech, and she just sat there, staring into the floor until someone else chose to say a few words.

Darcy had tried to get involved with the planning, but it was hard for her. Her Uncle had been her everything since her parents died a few years ago. And one blast from an alien weapon had taken him away from her, only leaving his corpse for her to desperately cling to, until the rescue workers had forced her to let go of that too.

Now he was ashes, and so was Darcy’s life. The food tasted like dirt in her mouth, and the memory of stepping over blood and guts covering New York’s streets made her unable to even look at meat. But the cliché of the world seeming colorless after losing a loved one wasn’t true. All colors were too bright, mocking her pain, pretending nothing was different.

Darcy picked up the pen, hearing Dr. Nordstrom’s voice in her head, telling her that writing down her feelings was important, at least one page per day. So the assistant filled in the rest of the page with observations of her Uncle’s friends’ weird behaviors and fashion tastes, refusing to think about anything serious for at least ten minutes. She knew she could make herself not brood for just the minutes. Then she decided to look at lolcatz on her laptop for another ten, then twenty, until she finally smiled, having found a particularly funny cat up to no good.

She thought about getting a cat one day - when she had her own apartment instead of the one S.H.I.E.L.D. let her live in - as she dialed Jane’s number to tell her that she would be in for work tomorrow after all.


End file.
